


Ice

by MudaMuda



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Ice Play, M/M, Smut, Summer, Yukata - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudaMuda/pseuds/MudaMuda
Summary: The heat and tension of a summer day makes Kiku impatient, and Alfred eagerly goes along with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually capable of not writing smut, believe it or not. But today is not that day.   
> Here's a contribution to the tragically small Ameripan part of the fandom.

Alfred's throat glistened with a thin sheen of moisture, and Kiku was struck with an overwhelming urge to lick it. To peel his damp shirt off, to run his tongue over the pink nipples, lap up the sweat that was beading on his collarbones and neck, press his tongue to his pelvis and drink in the salty tang of his skin. Kiku licked his own lips, and that had to suffice, for now. He was getting an erection.

Alfred sat on the engawa next to him, being quiet for once. Perhaps the thick summer heat was having an effect on him as well. Ever since Alfred arrived to spend the week with him, Kiku had trouble containing his urges, and this afternoon he wanted Alfred to fuck him particularly badly. 

Deciding to initiate sexual activity before he lost control of his impulses and jumped Alfred like an animal (which was embarrassing, though he was certain Alfred wouldn’t mind), Kiku reached over and slipped a finger into the waistband of Alfred's shorts, pulling them away from his body, letting his head touch Alfred's chest as he examined his limp penis and the coarse blonde hairs that surrounded it. What a shame. He hoped it would be at least a bit stiff.  Oh, but that scent, the almost tangible scent of masculinity radiating from the hot skin of his pelvis aroused him so much his mouth began to water. 

"What's up?" Alfred asked.

"I want to choke on it." Kiku said. His restraint had faded into nothing. "I want it pressed down my throat so hard I can't breathe."

Without waiting for an answer, Kiku yanked the waistband lower, down to Alfred's thighs. He pushed his face into Alfred's lap and filled his mouth with cock, gently rubbing the skin of his pelvis to stimulate him. It wasn't like Alfred would complain, as hormonal as he was. Truly a teenage boy, through and through. 

But the size of his cock, the girth of it filling his mouth as it hardened brought chills into his lower back. The heaviness, the thick, hot weight was just what he had been craving. Kiku licked and stroked him emphatically, bringing him to full arousal. Then he took him into the back of his throat, sliding his mouth up and down the full length, swallowing around him again and again, quenching his unbearable thirst.

Having taken advantage of this pleasurable situation, Alfred would occasionally buck his hips, but this wasn't enough for Kiku. Without ceasing the movement of his mouth, he twisted himself around, sliding off the wooden deck so that he could kneel on the dirt, between Alfred's legs. He took Alfred's hands and placed them on either side of his head, urging him to fuck his mouth.  Alfred gripped his hair between his fingers, and gave a few faltering thrusts into his mouth, probably wary of his strength, and doubtful that he could hold himself back. Impatiently, Kiku grabbed the backs of his thighs and tugged, causing Alfred to stumble forward a bit; but more importantly, forcing his thick cock down his throat.

 

If the occasional quiet hums that accompanied the wet slurping noises as he thrust his cock in and out of that wet mouth were any indication, Kiku was enjoying himself immensely, so Alfred closed his eyes and left him alone, already feeling the urge to come. Each time Kiku's lips slid down his cock and touched the skin of his pelvis, it felt like little kisses; the way his mouth would stick wetly to his skin for a moment before pulling back. Kiku's mouth was turning red, and its heat and gentle suction made Alfred's legs quiver.  He wanted to take that damn yukata off Kiku-- it was practically falling off by itself-- and lay him on his back on the wood paneling with his legs in the air and press himself inside and fuck him like that--

He came thinking about this, and Kiku swallowed, sucking him dry until it was nearly painful.

"Stop, stop," Alfred grunted, grabbing Kiku's head to still it. Kiku moved his lips over the softening cock a few more times before pulling back. It felt good, and Alfred immediately missed the sensation. Dazed, he watched Kiku sit back on his heels and rub his wet hands over the front of his yukata to dry them. 

Then Kiku crawled fully onto his lap, and the ends of his robe parted, the lower half of the garment riding up his thigh, prompting Alfred to touch the bare skin revealed to him. The fact that his clothing had become misaligned in such a way when he had moved to straddle him was likely unintentional, but Kiku still welcomed his hands when they slid up the backs of his thighs to shove the fabric up around his hips.  Noting his lack of undergarments, Alfred took the opportunity to play with him a bit.  His entrance was already slick and hot, and Alfred slid a finger in with hardly any resistance. 

_ He was expecting this.  _

He smiled into the crook of Kiku's neck and slid another finger in.

 

Kiku squirmed with impatience. Usually Alfred hurried to put his cock inside him, but he had slowed to a crawl today. He was always raring to go after getting his cock sucked sloppily like that, so why not now? Kiku was so hot, his back and chest were perspiring where Alfred touched him. He imagined they would both be slick with perspiration when they finished rutting on the engawa.

"I’m ready," he prompted.

Alfred shook his head. Kiku could feel him smiling against his neck. "I have larger fingers that you do. It might not be enough."

“I used a toy,” Kiku lied. 

“You already played with yourself?” Alfred's fingering became rougher, and it took all of Kiku’s will not to cry out in delight. “Is that why you're so eager to be screwed?”

Kiku watched as Alfred reached out and stuck his free hand into his glass of iced tea that was dripping condensation onto the deck. Half an hour earlier, Kiku had eyed him critically when he stirred spoonfuls of sugar into the drink. Now there was no tea left, only melting ice cubes. Kiku started when Alfred touched one to the nape of his neck. Alfred grinned and dropped it down the back of his yukata, then splayed a hand over the small of Kiku's back, pushing the trapped ice against his skin as Kiku tried to squirm away. 

"Stop that. It's cold," he said. 

His demand came out in a whine, a testament to how much he needed Alfred to stop fooling around and give him proper attention. But Alfred’s attention was unfortunately elsewhere. 

 

The crossed panels at the top of Kiku’s yukata had separated, hanging loosely from his shoulders. The fabric hung away from Kiku’s chest, and Alfred could see inside, where his stiff nipples were perking with the cold as he twisted away from the ice. Kiku’s breath hitched as Alfred held the yukata fabric flat against his chest and rubbed his perky nipples where their shape poked tantalizingly through the robe. Kiku did not resist the top of his yukata being pulled open so Alfred could hold him down and slide ice cubes all over his bare nipples. Gently over the very tip, then in long, freezing swipes in circles around the areola. Kiku was arching and pressing his legs to Alfred’s sides, digging his nails into his forearms as the heat of Alfred's mouth enveloped his wet nipple and he  _ sucked.  _

"I wanna put one inside you," Alfred said.

If only because he was too horny to care, Kiku conceded, rolling onto his hands and knees with his ass stuck in the air. Grabbing another ice cube, Alfred pressed it against his entrance, sliding it around a bit before pushing it entirely inside. With the lube, it went in easily, along with two fingers that he used to press it against the inner walls.  He felt Kiku jolt and twitch around his fingers. As Alfred pushed another ice cube inside him, his back arched a bit, and he pressed himself closer. 

By the sixth, Kiku's legs were trembling.  Alfred realized that he was struggling to hold the ice in when he tried to push another in but Kiku grabbed his wrist.

"Come on," Alfred coaxed, nudging the cube against his entrance. "This is the last one."

"No more. They'll come out if you put any more in," Kiku said, looking embarrassed. He had reached behind himself and was holding his hand against his hole, presumably trying to stop ice from slipping out of him. Alfred could see the moisture on his skin, and water dripping out and making rivulets around the backs of his thighs and collecting around his bent knees. He ogled him, transfixed.

"That's really hot."

"Is it?"

"Not as hot as when I shoot inside you," Alfred said, stroking his fingers along the backs of Kiku's thighs. "And it just  _ oozes _ out, all thick and hot, and it runs down your leg..."

"I can feel them moving," Kiku whispered suddenly. "They're... sliding around inside me. They're hard to hold."

"I'll drink it out of you," Alfred suggested, half-seriously. 

Kiku shook his head quickly.

"Then let it out."

Kiku shook his head again, his cheeks flushing. "It feels good."

Making the decision for Kiku, Alfred pulled his hand away from his ass and drew the tip of his tongue over his hole, eliciting a yelp from Kiku. Kiku rocked his hips with pleasure at the feeling of the ice rolling around and shifting inside him; the sharp, stinging coldness contrasted with the heat of Alfred’s mouth and tongue. Even with as iron a resolve as he had, Kiku he could no longer ignore how his untouched cock was throbbing and dropping beads of precome onto the hardwood. He gave in and began touching himself with long, drawn out strokes, not intending to come as soon as his body seemed to want. As close as he was, it was difficult to keep up a steady pace; and he grew more eager to be fucked with every hot swipe of Alfred's tongue. 

"Alfred," he urged, hoping that would be enough of an indication. The ice was melting quickly in the heat of his body, becoming slippery and harder to hold in.  Alfred could hear his quiet panting, and pulled his tongue out. He rolled Kiku over so he could watch him pleasure himself. 

“Don’t look,” Kiku said, covering between his legs with both hands. “It’s coming out.”

Alfred grinned deviously. “Yeah it is.”

Alfred pushed his hands aside, squeezed his cock and began stroking him harder.  Kiku made a panicked noise and sprung forward against Alfred, pushing at his shoulder with the hand not currently holding the ice inside. 

"Don't do that! I won't be able to hold it!" 

Kiku shut his eyes and moaned, pushing his mouth against Alfred's shoulder. Lewd whimpers followed and Alfred could feel Kiku's abdomen tighten and quiver, followed by the sound of half-melted pieces of ice clattering and scraping against the polished wood. 

"You came from that?"

Kiku made an embarrassed noise into Alfred's shoulder. 

“Yeah?” Alfred asked, kissing his neck. “Did it feel good pushing those out?”

Kiku mumbled something that sounded like, “shut up”, which he wasn’t too polite to say now that he had done something as indecent as cum all over Alfred’s hand.

"I'm taking this off," Alfred said, pulling at the front of the yukata. He fumbled beneath the folds of cloth, took hold of the obi and slid it around until the knot rested on Kiku's stomach. Then he pulled at the knot of the obi and undid it. It had been tied loosely and simply, as if Kiku had suspected he wouldn't be wearing it for long. It unraveled around his hips, and Alfred pulled the garment open to reveal what little skin it still covered. 

Alfred expected him to be cool inside, but Kiku was scorching when he pushed in. The summer wind had already almost dried the water on the backs of his thighs, giving Alfred's hips cold, soft skin to push against.

Kiku was noiseless, but his face was pretty when he was getting fucked. The way his sweaty bangs stuck to his forehead and cheeks, the incremental twitches of his small mouth, how he squeezed his eyes shut every time Alfred rubbed against a spot he enjoyed-- all of it encouraged Alfred to keep pounding him.  Kiku wouldn't ply him with kisses or words of encouragement, wouldn't wrap his legs around his waist and pull him in. It was embarrassing for him, Alfred guessed. Even after energetically deep throating his cock, he thought moaning was embarrassing. Kiku was weird like that. He didn't like to show how much he wanted it, but Alfred could tell that he enjoyed sex a lot. 

Alfred slowed his pace, holding Kiku's hips up and grinding into him. He grinned. "You're really feeling it, aren't you?"

Kiku chewed his lip. He nodded almost imperceptibly and gave a breathy " _ mmh _ " in affirmation. It was the closest to a moan Alfred was going to get out of him, and he would take it. Kiku's hand inched down towards his dripping cock, closing around the shaft and squeezing it, giving it a few strokes.  They were both close. The face Kiku was making-- clenching his brows, opening his mouth to pant and showing only the dainty tip of his tongue-- revealed that he was closer. The muscles of his thighs were squeezed taut beneath Alfred's hands. He continued to beat himself off with increasingly frantic tugs, rocking his hips into his touch; onto Alfred's cock.

Though he was afraid he might cum too soon if he watched Kiku any longer, Alfred continued to leer at the presentation before him: Kiku’s sticky fingers sliding up and down the length of his dark red cock. Kiku's writhing crumpled the yukata spread beneath him. Only his arms were still clothed, and this made an enticing picture-- he was more or less still wearing the yukata despite it not covering the rest of his body. Slick with perspiration, Kiku’s skin shone and put out an arousing scent. Alfred bent down and pushed his face into the crook of Kiku’s neck to taste the sweat gathered there.  He licked his exposed throat, breathed in Kiku's scent. A salty tang, a heady musk struck his senses and made him want to rut mindlessly into Kiku’s inviting warmth.

“You're so good,” he said, and meant it with all his being. His hands were slipping on Kiku’s legs, so he adjusted his grip; held him behind the knees and bore down on him with faster thrusts.  This seemed to please Kiku, whose panting audibly changed in response to being fucked harder, increasing in pitch and rapidity. Alfred's ear was next to Kiku's mouth, and he could hear every quavering breath.  They really didn’t do this often enough. 

Kiku didn't moan as he got close, but did something even more erotic. His tongue slipped out and he laved Alfred’s neck with his hot saliva, sucked his ear with dirty little slurping noises until Alfred thought he would blow his load just from hearing it. Kiku's soft mouth, his tongue tickling the sensitive flesh of his ear coupled with the breathy “mmh”s and “aah”s almost paralyzed Alfred with pleasure. 

Then Kiku’s breath stuttered, he mewled, and he came-- hard, pulling at the front of Alfred's t-shirt. Alfred grimaced as he felt a sudden, sharp pain on his earlobe-- the prick of canines as Kiku bit him. It was enough to shock him from his blissful rhythm of hump, hump, hump...

Alfred wavered in a confusing state of discomfort and high excitement. Kiku’s hole was gripping him with hard, erratic twitches, which drove ripples of pleasure down into his cock.  But on the other hand…

Whining low, muffled through his clenched teeth, Kiku gave his ear an aggressive tug and pain shot through the area of the bite. Alfred wondered if he had broken the skin.  

“Kiku, that hurts,” he said.

Kiku ignored him, or didn't hear him at all in his reverie. But seconds later, he released Alfred, pulling away with a gasp of pleasure and an apologetic lap of his tongue against the bitten skin.

“Hurry and cum,” he said. Then he tightened around Alfred’s cock so hard that Alfred made a pathetic noise and jerked his hips into him. As close to the edge as he was, this was just enough to bring him off. Light exploded in his vision as pleasure took over for the moment. When Alfred came down from the excitement of cumming, Kiku was still twitching inside, hot and sensitive. He dug his knees into Alfred’s ribs and nudged him to move. He wasn’t usually this impatient. And he was still hard. Alfred didn't see any of Kiku's cum when he pulled away.  A dry orgasm. 

“Hurry, I feel another…” Kiku said and swayed his hips, rocking his stiff penis from side to side, hoping to entice Alfred into sucking it. Completely enticed, Alfred moved back, bent down and took it into his mouth. Kiku's thighs clenched as Alfred swallowed him to the base and sucked him off with the same enthusiasm Kiku had shown his cock earlier.  Alfred slid back up to encase only the tip of the cock with his mouth. He dipped his tongue into the foreskin and ground the head with the flat of his tongue while loosely but rapidly tugging the base.

Kiku really, really loved this. His thighs were jerking, and he was not able to conceal his gasp of pleasure when the first spurt of cum splattered Alfred's cheek. Alfred continued to squeeze and tug, digging the tip of his tongue into the slit until Kiku gasped again and slapped a hand on the top of Alfred's head to get him to stop. Alfred eased off but continued lapping at the tip against the semen dribbling out. Once the cock stopped twitching and Kiku fell limp, Alfred lay his cheek on Kiku’s thigh. Kiku was still clutching his hair, and would not let go, so Alfred remained close to him. 

Kiku took a minute or two to recover from his orgasm. This was fine, though Alfred’s cheek began to sweat against Kiku’s thigh. Seeing Kiku worn out after sex was always gratifying, though. Panting and flushed, sprawled out naked with strands of his hair sticking to his damp face; Kiku had been thoroughly drained. With a sigh of effort, Kiku slowly uncurled his fingers from Alfred’s hair and sat up. The yukata slipped off his shoulders and fell around his hips with a soft thump.  Kiku left it there as he stood up, offering a hand to Alfred. He did not release it after Alfred stood as well. He wasn’t the type to hold hands, but he pulled Alfred along behind him.  They went to the shower outside the onsen and stood beneath the cold spray, where Alfred easily persuaded him into doing it one more time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Boy, did I just crawl along writing this. Seriously. I started this almost two years ago and I’ve been writing it intermittently since then. So the wonky shifts in quality can be attributed to that. Wew, so many random shifts in POV…   
> I cut straight to the porn in this one, and I can't help but think it feels kind of stilted. Some people even like starting their smut in media res but I think that’s kind of a waste. Skipping the buildup seems like cheating, and it’s not like you want to go back and de-escalate the smut by offering an explanation as to how they got in the situation.   
> I don't know what people prefer, I just write what I like to read. 
> 
> While I was writing this I did some research about ice play and it’s apparently not a good idea to put ice up your butt unless you want butt complications.   
> I was too lazy to change that part though, so RIP Kiku’s asshole and also rectum.


End file.
